Breaking the watch does not stop the leaky time
by shiva-hime
Summary: A strange little girl, two brothers with an emerging rivalry and a mysterious force.


**Breaking the watch does not stop the leaky time**

Chapter 1: Breaking the watch does not stop the leaky time

Prologue: A strange little girl, two brothers with an emerging rivalry and a mysterious force.

Rated: **M** Alert Lemon you will be warned at the beginning of the chapter.

Twinning: Sakura / Indra

Beta: No Bteta

 **Note** : I accept constructive comments good as bad, ideas, suggestions and others ... insulting comments will be punished I would block the person.  
English is not my mother tongue please excuse me

* * *

 **Breaking the watch does not stop the leaky time**

Chapter 1: Breaking the watch does not stop the leaky time

Blinded by this dazzling light as well as the white walls and ceiling, she had difficulty keeping her eyes open. She was completely lost, she did not know what she was doing there, why her body weighed a ton, why she could barely move a little finger, or why her eyelids looked so heavy. But the worst thing in such an awakening was that she had an empty head. Completely empty.

Where was she? Who was she? How did she get there? Why was she so tired? She did not know her age or her name.

When she heard the door of the room where she was opening, she made an effort and fluttered her eyelids to see who it was; She turned her head towards the person who stopped dead under her eyes, her mouth open. At first glance, he was a man, with black hair tied up in a high ponytail, brown almond-shaped eyes, and a light colored kimono worn by a black belt with a neck adorned with magatama.

\- Ho! You are awake ! Said the man, approaching her.

The young girl tried to find in her memory who could be this man. But it only gave him a ferocious headache. She closed her eyes again to open them again and she stared at the man who was inquiring about her condition.

"You hurt somewhere?" How do you feel ?  
"Excuse me," said the girl, in a hoarse voice. But who are you ?  
\- I'm Futama.

The girl did not move an iota, she just scrutinized an invisible spot. The said Futama then decided to continue.

"It's Indra-san and Ashura-san who saved you." You were drowning yourself in the river. They then took you back to the village. You were unconscious, I was worried because you slept for three hours, I thought you would never wake up again! Explained the man in a kimono.  
\- Who are ... Indra-san and Ashura-san? Asked the girl with the pink hair, who absorbed everything the man said to her.  
\- Oh, you're not from this village! Well, these are the sons of Master Hagoromo, the chief of the village of So. But where do you come from? Futama asked.

The young man remained silent at his question. The fact that she had woken up without any memory disturbed her. Where she came from, how she named herself, she did not know and the more she forced her memory, the more it hurt.

"Do you know what your name is?" Questioned the male presence.  
\- I ... I do not know, I do not understand!  
The young man began to panic, looking both ways as if she would find answers.  
\- Oh my God ! Questioned the presence.

Futama ran out, panic-stricken across his face. A few minutes later he came back with an older man. He had a long beard on his chin, his hair was bristly and greyish red, and he had two horns on his forehead with a strange pattern, a circled red circle. He was dressed in a long white cape with long sleeves and on his cape, seated patterns representing nine magatama and he had the same circle on his forehead. But what most intimidated her were her concentric violet eyes. Instinctively, she turned her eyes away for fear of being sucked.

"She's amnesic, she does not know what she's called, or where she's from," Futama whispered to the man with the cape.

The man rubbed his beard grumbling.  
\- Um, I see ...  
He turned his head towards the girl. She was not taller than her younger brother, she must have been six. His physique was atypical of pink hair with two green eyes.

He did not make any judgment, but it was the first time he had seen it, maybe it was a yokai? It was possible, with these large emerald eyes.

But what intrigued him was this purple diamond. The only question was who was it?

"Well, young girl, I introduce myself: Hagoromo, I am the chief of this village," said Hagoromo, introducing himself.

"I heard from my disciple that you had symptoms of amnesia. For the moment, we do not know if this is a passenger, but over time, we will see how it evolves.  
Hagoromo paused for the girl to assimilate everything.  
\- Then I do not think you represent a threat to my people so you'll stay here, then we'll find you a name to identify you with what will be simpler.

He looked at the girl for a few minutes, looking for a suitable first name. If his wife had still been in this world, she would surely have found a pretty name for this pretty little girl and the fact that he had two boys did not help either.

Why is life so hard, he thought ironically. After a few minutes of reflection, a name came to his mind.  
\- Sakura !  
As if it had been obvious, Futama nodded, too, finding that it suited him

\- Yes, Sakura. It corresponds to your hair color, "he said, touching a few pastel strands.  
\- He's okay? He asked.  
\- Yeah, but ... what am I gonna do? Why do you help me? She asked, uncertain.

Hagoromo smiled.  
\- Well, it is our duty to take care of the people who are in need. You are only a child, who is moreover amnesic. You need help, so you're gonna stay here until you find the memory. It will not be easy but with the support you will get there.  
Hagoromo was convinced that peace could be maintained, that strength came from love for his people, his family and friends, and that when one was well surrounded one could climb any obstacle.

The girl with the pink hair said nothing.

"I'll get a woman to look after you, and then I'll introduce you to my two sons."  
Before going out, he gave her a reassuring smile to show her that she was safe.  
The door closed and the pink-haired girl cracked and burst into tears.

* * *

The first chapter is short but it is only the beginning, the second will be longer.

Kisses

Shiva-Hime


End file.
